The aim of the proposed research is to study the development of infants' sensitivity to kinetic information for apatial layout. The research will also test the hypothesis, based on James Gibson's (1966) analysis of perceptual processes, tha the pick-up of kineitc information is a fundamental aspect of visual systems. The first phase of the proposed research will use direction of reaching to assess 5- and 7-month-old infants' sensitivity to kinetic information for depth at an edge. Accretion and deletion of texture elements in computer-generated random-dot displays will simulate the ordering of surfaces in depth. The second phase will use habituation/dishabituation of looking in 3- and 5-month-old infants to index sensitivity to kinetic depth information for the three-dimensional shapes of objects. Tn these experiments, computer generated random-dot displays will present motion parallax information that is created when an object rotates about an azis. The final pahse of the study will explore the relationship between sensitivity to kinetic and binocular depth information in pre-reaching infants. These studies of perceptual development may be useful in the assessment of normal and abnormal functioning.